


shelter

by momokos



Series: ffxiv au [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:02:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24371743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momokos/pseuds/momokos
Summary: an elezen and a miqo'te seek some protection from the rain
Relationships: Original Character/Original Character
Series: ffxiv au [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1759687
Kudos: 2





	shelter

**Author's Note:**

> me and @babygrinch1399 made our boys in ffxiv not too long ago and let me just say? im invested. got a handful of things i wanna upload about them but not gonna put them in the actual game tags because the actual game characters arent going to be relevant much, if at all in any of these.

They were on their way back from a hunt- some guild member wanting vials of scarlet of oil but obviously not wanting it hard enough to go looking on their lonesome.  
That's where they came in, adventurers looking for a spare gil where it could be spared. Of course it was just their luck to get ambushed by some coeurls, hungry for their next meal after they thought they were ready to return, jars in hand. 

Add on top of that getting caught in a rainstorm on the trudge back home, banged up after taking care of the oversized felines, and the pair had enough- ducking in the first form of shelter they could spot to escape the rain and lick their wounds.

Mat uncrewed the potion with his teeth, canines digging into the foul tasting cork as he twisted the glass around. He poured half on the cut on Vincent's exposed shoulder without a warning, the other man hissing as Mat poured the rest over his own wound across his forearm. He spat the cork to the ground while trying to ignore the bubble of flesh as it wound itself together again. He'd never get used to the feeling of that, Mat thought idly to himself as he untied his bandana- using it to wipe away smears of blood on his fair skin. He looked over to his adventuring partner and spoke. 

"How're ya doing? Need another one?" He asked, already pulling out another potion and sliding it over to him. His shoulder looked nasty- but it wasn’t anything that a couple of potions couldn’t handle.

The Miqo’te then pulled his tunic up over his head, discarding his soaked tadbards and laying them out on the cold stone ground. With a shiver, he started digging through the contents of his leather pouches, checking to make sure that the jars of oil were all in one piece. Last thing they needed was for the thing they went out for in the first place being fucked. 

Thankfully they were all intact, the valued liquid still sloshing away in their glass constraints. Not even a single crack

"C'mere, Mat." The black haired man called out. His fluffy ear twitched as he edged his way over, sitting closer to the other. He had thrown off his jacket as well, leaving his top half merely clad by just his underclothes. (The pair would need to stop by a mender at some point- so much of their gear was so torn up by now.) The pink tint of his bare shoulder courtesy of the potion made him wince but it was better than a bleeding bite wound. 

"Wha?-" The Miqo'te was cut off by Vincent throwing his good arm around his shoulders, pulling his smaller frame flush against his own. Skin met skin as he held him close, the smaller man fitting perfectly under his arm. “It’s cold.” He simply explained and Mat wasn’t going to argue with that, nuzzling against him with a pleased, fanged grin. 

The pair sat like that, too tired from the day’s adventures to talk. Just looking out the cave’s opening and listening to the calming sound of the harsh rain storming outside. 

He didn’t know how long it was until Vincent heard the snoring come from beneath his arm but as soon as he gazed down at his partner fast asleep, he simply protectively wrapped his arm around him even tighter.


End file.
